


The Retry

by miniratmx



Series: Together-Tale [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Original Character Death(s), Undertale Saves and Resets, Unhappy Ending, humans servive the underground?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 17:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miniratmx/pseuds/miniratmx
Summary: this is an alternate universe to undertale where after a pacifist ending frisk? or something else resets the timeline back to just before the children fell, and things start happening differently...





	1. A Promise Broken

"Yawn" I was just waking up in bed. It still felt early so I kept my eyes closed to possibly go back to sleep. It was our nearly happy ending. We were all on the surface, frisk rescued us all. Just all the humans that had fallen after chara but before frisk were dead. I guess I just wish it could have been different, that maybe I could have saved them, but that's all in the past. This is the best happy ending we've ever gotten and frisk said they would never reset again, so we never have to worry about another genocide route or anything. 

Noteing that I'm to wide awake to go back to sleep I decide to get up and open my eyes. What I see before me horrified me. I was sitting back in my messy dark room with the tornado and treadmill in the middle of the room. My same room I had back in snowedin. I get up and bolted out of my bed room panicking "frisk promised they said they would never reset again" I thought to myself. I rush down stairs to our same living room in our house at snowdin everything was the same as if nothing ever happened. We were all back underground. "Oh that kid has some splanen to do." I say to myself.  
Then I notice something the glasses that I always kept in my pocket was no longer there. The ones that belonged to Gabriella before she died. The same ones I carried around the entire time frisk was going through all of there resets. It was gone no where to be found. "Mybe I misplaced it." I thought. I went back up to my room and began searching for it but found nothing not a clue as to where they might be. "Wait the book where's the book" I exclaimed. I went to our only bookshelf in the house, the one in paps room, and looked in the secret spot I put it in. It wasn't there either. I rushed out of the house into the horrific nostalgia of the snow, straight to the library. Maybe I brought it here to read and accidentally left it. I searched and searched but to no avail. Its no were to be found. Then it got me thinking just how far had the kid gone. I teleport to the castle in to the room where the king would put all the caskets with all the human's bodys. There where none even in there yet. Just chara's eirey empty one with a red heart on it. "They went back in time all the way before the first human fell" I thought to myself, "I'm going to have to go through losing them all again." I teleport home in to my room hestarically panicking and sobing a bit. "This is all Just a bad dream right I'll wake up and be back in bed tori will be there frisk, papyrus, alphys, undyne, everyone. We will all be a big family on the surface along side the humans with no war." I said balling up in to my knees sobing. "Please, please, just be a bad dream." I said to myself. "S-sans, is that you." I Hurd papyrus say from the other room. "Sans what are you doing up it 3:00 in the morning we have human look out tomorrow." he said as his steps got closer to the door. "Sans..." he asked hesitating at the door before turning the knob. "*gasp* sans... What's wrong are you ok. Brother please tell me what's wrong." he said frantic at the sight of my sobing form on the ground. He comes over to my kneels on the ground next to me and engulfs me in a hug. "Shh it's ok Brother I'm here now it was just a dream." he said rubbing calming circles in to my back. "I wish that were true" I thought to myself. After a little while I finally calmed down. "Thanks paps I dot know what got over me. You must be bone tired you should get to sleep. I'll be fine." I said to him. "Gr. As much as I dispise your jokes sans I'll look over that one but, sans you know you can tell me anything brother I'm here for you." papyrus said getting up and reaching his hand down to help me. "Thanks paps means a lot." I said back to him and take his hand. "Of course brother. Now good night sans." he Says before exiting my room. "Good night paps" I say back before I got back to my bed and lay down to go back to sleep.

The next day me and paps go to our stations like normal. The first human came through the door. The first to fall after chara. "Why did frisk reset so far back" I thought to myself. Well stuff happened basically the same way as before. The child befriends paps, paps makes them a "manly bandanna" which is just a piece of paps scarf torn off and the words manly written on it. Then the different thing happens. Papyrus takes bravery to go see undyne, you see usually by this time undyne would have gotten hint of the human being here from papyrus and ashore would have came and taken there soul but, it was past that and the child was still alove. Granet probably not for long considering where papyrus is taking them. Then an even weirder thing happens the kid becomes friends with them. undyne and the kid become friends, the kid even ends up licensing there for the time being. I don't know what changed this time but, what ever happend made it so bravery survives. About a week later the next kid comes through the door, justice, and they too befriend papyrus and undyne. They however continue on to alphyses lab and befriend her and mettaton. This kid ends up living with alphys and also passes the point in which they were supposed to die. "What's going on. There all surviving." I ask myself this new timeline and out come is very strange. "Maybe this will be our complete happy ending." I thought to myself. The next child to fall was kindness there was a much bigger gap in time between children. This one was also the most peculiar to go through. Just like the others she survives past the point of when she should presumably die. However she continues to go forward to asgore and rather than killing her she is able to convince him to change the ways he has implemented. Asgore even goes so far as to say that the royal guards purpose is to just protect the people and be like a law enforcement type of thing rather than on the hunt for humans. Kindness desides to stay with Asgore. The queen even returns but not to the king or anything she just kinda comes out of hideing and opens the door permanently to the ruins. I had then found out that Tories was the girl on the other side of the door that would share all thoughs knock knock jokes with. Me and her of course become the bast of friends and we continued to share our jokes. It was then that I found the journal than I started to write my puns in and started to fill it again. It would make me sad but also excited. I would get to see perseverance again after so long it feels like years. The next child comes in no time and gets very attached to toriel and bravery. This child, patients, stays with toriel, and not long after bravery follows and stays with toriel too. They then start going our with each other and both of them try to help undyne and alphys get together too. The next child to fall, integrity, gets very attached to my brother just like last time but seems more so this time and desides to stay with us in our house in snowdin. Me and my brother get really close to her she's great but just a friend of course. 

It had been probably about five months since integrity had fallen and still the next child, gabby, hadn't fallen yet. She was the longest between each of the children before she fell but it would only be like two and a half months not five. "Why is it talking so long, is this one of the differences, that she never falls. Does the universe just want us not to be together." I questioned myself. Throught this timeline I had been very happy since all of the humans where surviving but since its been so long since Gabriella was supposed to fall I've gotten sadder. I may never see her again. "This is what happens when you get happy and excited sans, you get heart broken. Your not ment to be happy." I tell myself. Then it hit me "wait what if she tries killing her self in a different way like she hang herself." I thought to myself. "And that's why she hasn't fallen yet cause she won't ever fall." I said to myself. I was still at my station in snowdin so I teleported home to my room so no one would disturb me or see me distraught. I layed face down on my bed and just start crying hestarically and mumbling random words and phrases such as "why", "I'll never see her again", "come back", and "I'll never get my happy ending" when paps came home and walking in to my bedroom. "Brother where have you been you left your post what our something had happend and you aren't there to help.....sans." papyrus said when he walked into the room. "H-Hey b-bro." I said shaky. "Sans are you ok what the matter." he asked concerned. "Come on paps you know me I'm fine." I said trying to sound ok and not like I've been crying but my voice betrayed me when I sniffled half way through my sentence. "Sans...." he said sighing. He come.and pulled me in to a hug. "You know I'm your brother you can tell me anything I wish to help you. I hate seeing you so upset, so please brother tell me what's bothering you." he asked hugging me tighter. "Ok paps you win, I've been waiting for some one to come back it's been so so so long since I have seen them and yet there still not here. Its been so long I don't think I'll ever see them again." I said sniffling and training off at the end. "Brother you can't lose hope I'm sure if you miss them this much they miss you just as much." he said "yeah except they don't remember me." I tell him. "I'm sure they do who are they maybe I can find them and reunite you." he offered. "No no paps that's not going to work they have to come themselves you can't go get them." I said. "Oh well Then just have a nore positive outlook on it pessimism gets you no where brother so, maybe rather than being sad that there not here maybe you should be happy for them." he said. "Ok paps I'll try it." I said getting up out of his embrace. "Great now I have to go back to work but I will be back later tonight I will make very special spaghetti just for you sans so don't go get that greasey food from grillbyz." papyrus said before leaving the room. "Ok paps you got it." I replied chuckling a bit. I desided I would go to the library and work on that puns book, for her. After a few hours of thinking of puns I got half way through the book. It was getting pretty late so I desided to call it a night and head home. When I got home paps still wasn't home neither was integrity. "Maybe paps took her with, they have been getting quite close to each other." I thought to myself.


	2. Reunited at Last

Not knowing how long they would be till there back I desided to take a nap on the couch till they got back. Its wasn't long, at least I don't think it was long, before I felt some one taping on my nose bone right on.the bridge and woke me up. I opened my eyes to a child upside down looking over me. A child I know very well. I shot up and surprised the child. "Sorry sorry I didn't mean so scare you sans." she said. "Now I'm really confused was paps some how right did she remember me but how is that possible." I thought to myself. "Uhh how do you know my name did paps tell you kid." I said trying to sound oblivious because maybe papyrus dis just talk about me. "I mean yeah but I knew it before hand Sansy." She said smileing at me. How why is this happening I didn't care she remembered me. I grabbed her and pulled her in to a big hug. "I missed you so much gabs." I said a few tears falling from my sockets. "I missed you too Sansy." she said also starting to cry. "I'm sorry I'm so sorry sans." she weeped in to my shoulder. "What why what do you have to be sorry for." I asked her. "I remember everything even the one timeline where you killed me before we became friends I'm sorry I didn't mean to kill anyone but.....but something or someone came over me and I couldn't stop I just-" I cut off her ramblings by putting my finger to her lips. "Its ok gabs it wasn't 'really' you it's was chara that's who we have to blame for that, but that's all in the past your here now no one is dead and your not going to die I won't let it happen, not again." I said, no, promised her hugging her tighter. "Thanks sans." she said quietly. "Hey Gabriella did you wake up......sans? Gabriella? What happened in here." papyrus asked confused as he walked in to the living room. "Oh umm me and gabs were just becoming awesome friends." I said a blue blush forming on my cheek bones. "Well ok brother, anyway dinner is ready so come eat before it gets cold." paps said before going back in to the kitchen. "We better not keep him waiting" I said as I let go of her and stood up from the couch and held out my hand to her. "Yeah has he gotten better at cook since I have tasted it last." she asked grabbing my hand and I help her up. "Hehe don' worry you are able to eat it with out dieing." I said to her as we walk into the kitchen. Papyrus is making out plates of spaghetti and lilith sitting on the counter. She sees us before papyrus does. "Hey look whose finally awake." said lilith "ohhh and what is this did Sansy find himself a girlfriend." she continued mentioning to our hands. To which I realized I was still holding hers and let go. "W-what are you talking about we just met. Right gabby." I looked to her and winked to try and give her a sign to play along. "Uhh yeah me and Sansy only just met I hardly know anything about him." she said. "Mmhmm ok what ever you say." lilith said then turned her attention back to papyrus. "Hehehe that was close we'll talk about it later when no one else is around." I whispered to her. She nodded and a blush formed on her face. "Hmmm she must remember that too I'll have to talk about that too." I thought to myself. "Ok the great papyrus has finished our meals you can grab your plate and find you seat on the couch." papyrus said and we all grabbed our plate and went to sit on the couch. The order was papyrus, lilith, gabby, then me. "Alright who wants to watch mtt!" papyrus exclaimed and liliths hand shot up. "I do." she replied. "Mettaton it is then." says papyrus. 

After about one and a half mettaton movies everyone seemed to be getting pretty tired so when the movie ended and paps was about to put in another movie I stop him and said it was bed time everyone was getting tired. Of course he had said no I'm not tired but yawned right after and I excused us from the girls and took him upstairs to read him a bed time story. About five minutes later I grab a pillows and some blankets and give them to lilith. 

"Oh sans you didn't have to do that I was about to go get them." she said. "'Is no big deal I was comeing down anyway save you a trip." I said "good night kid." I said then I motioned to gabby "come on we have things to talk about." I said and started to go upstairs she followed close behind. "Oooohhhhh going to his room Hahahahah you going to jump his bone." said lilith. Making my face flush with blue I turned around and noticed the shock on gabby face and the red blush. "There will be no 'jumping of anyone's bone' we are just going to talk alone." I said slightly shouting. "Yeah lilly I'll remember this just like I remember what you told me not to long ago when sans was ready papyrus his bed time story." gabby said to lilith and her face froze what did gabby know hmmm well what ever it is it must be important to lilith to have her so stunned. We continued up stairs and went in to my room. I sat on my bed and motioned her to sit with me. She looked iffy about it but did anyway. "So about the whole resets thing you remember everything." I ask. "Yeah I mean everything from when I am alive." she answered. "Ok and do you know that not everyone can do this very very few people can." I said. She seemed to ponder this. "I had asopshions when people didn't recognize me." She said. "Yeah I don't know what makes it so you can but I can you can chara could there's a child after you that sort of could you don't have to worry about them and flowy also does." I said. "That's why we can't talk about that around other people cause they won't know what we are talking about." I finished. "Ok I understand." she replied. "There's still two other things do you have a place to stay." I asked. Scooting a little closer. "Uhh no I don't do you think your brother would be ok with me staying here." she asked. "I'm sure he would probably love it." I chuckled. "One last thing do you remember that puns book I gave you." I asked. "Yeah why". She asked. "Well one day when you had went with papyrus I wanted to read the puns again so I picked up the book and read it Then I came a acrossed one of your diary entry's. The one where you confess your love for me." I said a light blue blushed formed on my cheek bones. "Oh and now your all weirded out now arnt you." she said looking down. "Hey now I never said that you never noticed it but I had written a letter to you and inverted it on the same page then handed it back to you, but.... A little bit after I handed it back to you you left to fight Asgore and you never opened the letter." I said. "Oh I'm sorry I'm so oblivious what did it say." she said. "Oh it just said something along the lines of that I found the page and that I was sorry for looking though it." I said leaning closer. "Oh ..." she said a bit disappointed. "And that I love you back." I said scooting slightly closer so we were nose to nose. "That you what, but, but, w-why would you-" she said but I cut her off by closing the gap between us in a type of kiss at least the best we could do considering I have no lips. She was surprised but kissed back. I desided to be a bit adventurous and open my jaw a little and licked my tong on the bottom of her lips. She is surprised at first, which is understandable a Skeleton with a tong isn't something you see every day, but she slowly eases in to it and opens her mouth. I put my tong in to her mouth where both of our tongs start wrestling for dominance to which I eventually won and I began to explore her wet cavern as she shivers under me. We break away after we start to lose air panting we look at each other in the eyes still very close and connected by a strand of saliva. Her face bright red, mine bright blue. "S-sorry I just couldn't help myself it's been so long and-" I was cut off with a quick kiss to my teeth from her. "Don't be sorry sans, I love you." she said and kissed me again a bit longer and more loveing. "I love you too." I said before returning the kiss. I broke the kiss again so we could breath. "Since lilith has the couch and there's no other bed room in the house I wouldn't mind if you slept in hear with me." I said moveing pillows and blankets to make the bed more presentable then layed down on the side closest to the wall. "Oh no it's ok sans I would hate to impose." she said and started getting up before I grabbed her and pulled her back down so was laying next to me. "Its fine gabs your not imposing on anyone, 'sides if you sleep in here it would help me calm down in the mornings when wake up cause I can never know when a reset might happen. And now I really don't want to lose you again to a reset." I said hugging tigher. "Ok sans I'll sleep in here, you don't have to worry about loseing me. I don't b on going where." she said. "Promise." I asked I know it's childish but I really don't want to lose her not again. "I promise sans." she said then we both drifted of to sleep.


	3. Nightmares...

Every thing was black I looked around but there was nothing I could see and no where to go. The only thing I can see is myself when I look down. "Hehehe hey Sansy pansy, did you enjoy your little reunion, cause it's not going to last long." a voice said I couldn't tell where it came from or who it was. It seemed like it was comeing from every where and the voice was distorted slightly. "Who said that" I demanded. "Oh Sansy don't remember me hehehe well I'm.right behind you silly." said the voice and this time I could hear the voice and it was behind me like it said. I turned around and saw gabriella, but she was different. Her eye were red, glasses cracked, and the book I had given to her was torn and bloodied. It was her but it wasn't her she was being possessed. "Chara, what are you doing you lost this time pur happy ending will happen." I shouted at them. They just laughed manyacly. "Oh sans if only you knew." they said and started laughing again. I hates it They where laughing and talking with her body just like the timeline before I met her, but this time it's more personal. "What do you want chara Why come now why perseverancr, all the other children survived too so why choose her." I said obiviously getting angry, there was another manyacly laugh from them "hehehe you sure you want me to tell you." they asked. "Just shut up with your attempt at mind games and tell me." I shouted getting frustrated. "Hehehe ok ok you see frisk was going to stop resetting for good but I wasn't done yet. I wasn't done tormenting this world tormenting you. I was so determined to continue tormenting thus world that I surpassed even frisks determination, and I gained the ability to reset again so I did. All the way to the first child that fell after me. I was going to just do the same thing I did before, but I got to thinking how can I mess with the smiley trash bag even more. That's when I came up with it I could make it so the children survive, make him think that this will be the happy ending. The right at the end rip it from his hands." they said and laughed. "Then why now why not wait till frisk." I asked. "Because if I wait for frisk there determination might surpassed mine again, and I can't let that happen. I desided I had to choose another child to do it with, and then it hit me I can mess with the Sansy pansy even more by using his previous gabs against him. So I went to her and unlocked her memories of everything and then made it so she didn't jump right away. I tried to convince her to end her life in different ways. I even tried saying you would hate her if she fell. After a while and after you began to think she would never come. I convinced her to fall down and have your little reunion that just transpired the night before, and it went much better than I hoped for. Hehehehh didn't it Sansy." they said. I was furious they were just doing this to mess with me I should have known not to get to comfertable. "You bastard what makes you think I'm going to let this happen or that gabs will let this happen she made a promise." I said. Yeah why would I ever let this happen or even Gabriella let this happen. "You know better than anyone that not all promises can be kept remember the promise you broke." they said laughing yet again. Shit that's right you can't always trust promises. "I don't care what you think she would never do that never just let you take her over." I said getting mad. I raised my hand up and engulfed there soul in my magic. "Hehehe is the smile trash bag mad." they said. "Shut up, shut up, shut up. Just leave us ALONE!" I said as I repeatedly slammed them against the pure black walls or where ever this was. "Hehehe it Dosent mater if you kill me here I'll still take over Gabriella." they said. "No no no I won't let you." I shouted and continued to slam there body against the walls till there body went limp on the ground, no longer moving or breathing. Then I realized they were using gabby body. "Oh Shit no no gabby." I shouted and reaches for her body.


	4. A Day as a Sentry

I woke up shocked in a sweat panting I would have shot up but something was holding me down. I looked next to me and it was gabbys sleeping form snuggled up next to me one arm over my chest. "Ok it was just a dream." I thought to myself. since I didn't want to wake gabs, I tightly snuggled back up to her and went back to sleep. When I woke up the next time there was an empty space where she was laying. I shot up and looked to the right and she was gone. I panicked and jumped out of bed and ran down stairs. I saw lilith laying there on the couch which eased me a little, but what if they reset to before she got here. Then I go in to the kitchen and see paps and gabs working on marketing breakfast. "Oh thank god." I signed to myself. "Hey guys what's for breakfast." I asked. "Hehe oh hey sleepy head. I'm teaching papy how to make French toast." said Gabriella. "Its not the same as spaghetti but because I am so great it will be good just the same." papyrus said. "That's great paps can't wait to try it." I replied. "Hey gabs how 'bout you come with me today on sentry duty." I asked. "Sounds great sans." she said and smiled at me in a way that was just too cute, it made me go blue in the face. "Enjoy it wall it lasts hahahahaha" a voice said. I didn't know where it came from but I could tell it was chara again. "Shut up." I shouted out loud accidentally. It shocked gabby and paps. "S-sans.. Th-then why did you ask." she said slightly scared and upset. Oh Shit "no no I'm sorry gabs I was talking to.........to a voice in my head I didn't mean to say that out loud." I said quickly. "O-ok you still want me to go then," she asked. "Yes of course I do babe-" I said that last word accidentally slipped out. I started blushing wildly and so did she. "Babe? Brother didn't you two just meet." papyrus questioned. "Uh uh well you see I umm....." I studdered. "We kinda knew about each other and when we finally got together last night we umm....." gabby tries to continue with an excuse. "It was like love at first sight......so now where going out?" I questioned looking to gabby for approval. To which she looked shocked and she was blushing really hard. Then she smiled a smile that seemed to be full of joy and nodded. "Oh that's great brother maybe this will make you less lazy too." papyrus said. "Oh I don't know papy this is sans where talking about. He's not much for getting his bones rattled working." gabs said makeing I chuckled and blushed. "Well I can think of things I'd love to do that gets my bones rattled." I thought to myself. "Oh my god no not another one why I thought you would be good for my brother." said papyrus exasperated. "Come on paps you know you love us and the puns." I said. "I do and I'm not sure I like it." he said then went back to the French toast. "Somethin smells good." says a sleepy lilith who just entered the room. "Yup gabs and paps are marking French toast for breakfast." I said as I continued to watch them content, and a bit proud she seemed to notice. "You love her Don't you." she asked. "Wh-what where did you-" I exclaimed before she cut me off. "I can tell with this sort of thing you pick it up after you fall in love with someone then observe other people. You can just kinda tell." she explained. I looked at her she was looking at papyrus lovingly and content, that must have been what I looked like. "Hey kid," I said getting her attention. She looked at me, "hmm," she replied. "Take care of him." I said, she knew I was talking about paps and she blushed a bit then smiled. "I will if you will." she said holding out her hand smileing. I chuckled and grabbed her hand and shook it. "Deal, I promise." I said. "Great" she said. "The food is done!" exclaimed papyrus. With that we all grabbed a plate of French toast and some syrup. To every ones dismay I grab the ketchup instead and poor that on my French toast. "Oh my god sans can't you not use ketchup on something for once gosh." papyrus said. "To be honest if he didn't I would ask where the real sans was." said gabby and she winked at me. "That's true but still sans you can calm down with the ketchup." said papyrus. "I don't know paps if I slow down I'd just have to ketchup with myself again." I said. Lilith just roles her eyes, gabs bursts out laughing, papyrus starts yelling. "Oh my god sans enough of your jokes let's eat our meal." said papyrus and he took his fork and grab a piece of French toast. The rest of us follow his lead and start eating. It was actually really good, probably thanks to gabs for helping him cool. "This tastes really good paps, good job." I said but winked to gabby to show her help wasn't forgotten. She just smiled and continued eating. "Thanks brother but I couldn't have done it with out gabbys help." papyrus said mentioning to Gabriella. "Oh papyrus it was nothing, it's good to put variety in the meals you can cook so now you put this one on the list." she said. "Well I hope in the future you can show me more recipes that I also add to the list." he asked. "Yeah of course papy I'll help you cook anything if you want." gabs told him. "Oh that would be great thank you." papyrus said. 

After breakfast we all went our separate ways, lilith went with papyrus, and gabs went with me, to our stations in snowdin. About an hour past of us just cuddling behind the stand. She sitting on my lap legs going across mine and head on my shoulder. We would share kisses every now and then, but right now she was starting to dose off. Sure enough a few minutes later her grip on my hand loosens slightly, and I can see the steady rise and fall of her chest indicating that she is still breathing. "She looks so cute when she sleeps." I whispered to myself while nuzzleing my cheek in to her forehead placing a loveing kiss to get temple. "Hahahahah you seem to be enjoying yourself don't get too compfy Sansy." chara's voice said again. "Shut up leave us alone." I shouted gabby stired a bit but stayed sleeping. "Oh Sansy I'm not going to be leavening you alone for a long while." chara continued. "Enough leave us alone I won't let you hurt her." I shouted back. Gabby stired again and got closer to waking. Shit, "sh sh sh it's ok stay asleep." I said as I lulled her back to sleep. "Hehehe how sweet though it won't last much longer." chara said again. "Why do you feel the need too antagonize us just leave us alone." I shouted, but never got a response. Gabby didn't even stire at all with that last shout. I looked at her and her face was distressed as if she's was being hurt. She started figiting And twitching, "gabs wake up," I said and stated shaking her to try and get her to wake. With one last shake she shot up, now awake, panting. "Hey gabs your ok you where dreaming." I said. "S-sans I, you,.......oh" she said then hugged me sobing slightly in too my shoulder. "Shh Shh it's ok gabs out was just a dream your fine,I'm fine, everyone is fine."I said as I traced circles on her back. Once she calmed down she broke the hug and looked at me. "Are you feeling better." I asked. "Yeah I think so." she replied. "Ok good. Do you want to tell me what this dream was about." I asked her. "That's the thing I don't remember it I just remember it was scary and it hurt." She said the looke me right in the eyesokets. That's when I noticed it her eyes they wernt the same shade off her Blueish green eyes. They had a Brown maybe even red tint over the natural color. I desided not to bring it up as to not scare her any further. "Hey sans do you mind if I go see toriel for a bit don't worry I'll be back before your next brake." she asked. "Yeah ok I guess so, just be careful ok." I said ascend she got off my lap. "Ok thanks sans I'll see you in a little bit." she replied and started to run off, but I caught her arm as I got up and pulled her back to me. "You think I'm going to let you go with out a good bye kiss." I said leaning in closer to her. "Hehehe you can always kiss me when I get back." she said giggling and blushing. "I don't want to wait that long." I said putting one of my hands behind her head pulling her closer. "Hehe ok and neither do I." she replied and with that I closed the gap panting my teeth on her lips in the best we could do for a kiss. I licked her bottom lip and she didn't hesitate to open her mouth letting me explore her wet cavern. She moaned slightly in longingness before I broke the kiss starting to kiss down her neck. "S-sans..." she gasped makeing me more determined. I searched her neck for her sweet spot licking and nipping every inch. When I finally found it she gasped a moan and I went back and bit the area. "Sans~" she moaned slightly. I licked the area soothing the site where I left my mark. I went back to her lips in to an open mouth kiss, kissing her till we run out of air. Breaking the kiss I looked her deep in the eyes, she did the same to my eyesokets, we were still connected by a strand of Saliva. "There." I chuckled. "Now I might be able to last till you get back." I said she chuckled. "And now people will knew your taken." I said rubbing the still tender skin around her neck. "Hehe sansy." she chucked and blushed. I released her from my embrace. "Ok you better hurry back ok gabs." I said jokingly. "I will, bye Sansy." she said chuckling and turned towards the ruins walking off. "Bye." I said and then she was out of view.


	5. More Nightmares?... Or Visions

I went and sat back down behind my sentry station. Everything was extremely quiet and felt like something was missing with gabs gone,but she will be back shortly so it's ok. It reminds me of how life was before her and after she died, and of how pointless I felt during the time frisk would keep resetting. I had contemplated life a few times during some of those timelines, I mean then I would of gotten to see gabby and the other children and maybe even my parents. However I ultimately desided against it desideing that paps needed me, and that it would just get reset to before I died anyway. It had been about ten minutes before I started nodding off, and fall asleep. 

I woke up in the ruins not long after. "How did I get here" I asked myself. Then I noticed gabs. She was walking toward Z, bravery, and yuna, patience. Z and yuna were walking through the ruins they looked to be on a date, and then there was gabs. She had something in her hand but I was to far away to see what it was. She was following them almost like she was stalking prey. Then in one floid moment she was up behind Z one arm around his throght, the other, holding what I now know to be a knife, against his back. Yuna let out a blood curtailing scream and Z just winced trying to pry her arm away from his neck. Then without hesitation she thrusted the knife all the way in to his back makeing him cough up blood. I don't think they could see the health or even that his soul was craking, but he was at only one hp. Gabriella then twisted the knife in his back takeing his hp to zero and his limbs go limp. I watches his orange soul shattered, and gabs let him go letting him crash to the ground. Yuna let out another blood curtailing scream before dropping to her knees to Z's dead body holding him and trying to wake him as if he was just sleeping. Then gabs turns to yuna and grabs the ground of her shirt. I tried to reach out and grab Gabriella with my magic but it didn't work. Its like my magic was gone and I didn't have any. All I could do was watch gabby pledge the knife in to her chest. Yunas hp just went straight to zero, and then her light blue soul, the same color as my brothers, shattered and her body went crashing to the ground next to Z's. I tried to at least use my bone attacks this time but I couldn't even use them either. I could only watch as they continued up to toriel slicing through her body, and as her body turned to dust and her souls shatter. Then gabs turned and looked straight at me. Her eyes were a deep red, but that's all I was able to see before she came running at me and lunged arcane with the knife. Then everything went black.

I woke up in a sweat, and I was panting. I was back at my sentry station in snowdin. When I gathered my surroundings I finally calmed down. "Ok it's ok it was just a dream." I thought to myself. Then gabs came back "hey sans I'm back like I said." she said. "That was quick." I said, that was just a dream right. "What do you mean I've been gone for an hour." She said. "Oh I must of fallen asleep longer than I thought." I said. "So how was tori, Z, and yuna." I asked. "Oh well Z, and yuna were on a date so left them alone, and then toriel was out running errand do I didn't see her." she said walking up next to me and grabbed my hand and held it. "But on another note did you miss me." She asked useing her free hand yo help her climb on to my sentry station. Once she was situated she grabbed my other hand and smiled down at me. "Oh I was so unbearably bonely with out you, sweetheart." I over exaggerated as I stood up intertwining our fingers and rested both our locked hands on both sides of her on the sentry stations table. We looked each other in the eyes, her eyes had a darker brown-red tint to them. "Aww, Sansy, if you were so bonely why didn't you go find another 'body' to keep you company at work." she said chuckling, and I leaned closer. "Cause the only 'body' I want walked away for a while." I said as I closed the gap and kissed her lovingly. This time she was the one who was a bit more vicious with the kiss deepening the kiss as she licked my teeth asking me to open. To which I responded with a playful deny to tease her, she was the one who kept me waiting after all. She got frustrated and growled, I've never seen this side of her it's always been the unsure timid side. This was vicious and demanding it was kinda hot. She tried to let go of my hands probably to try and get under my shirt or something to make me open my mouth but I refused to let her go, and I chuckled lowly. I felt her shiver under it and the viciousness started to dissolve away as she got shy again. This time I licked her lips, and that's when she reverted back to her more submissive state. Getting over the initial shock she opened her mouth and aloud me in to her wet cavern. Imedietly I explored her mouth, but then she starts sucking on my tong shocking me and makeing me groan. I then let her hands go one of my hands go to the side of her waist the other holds her face right below the cheek bone, where as her hands shot right up and rapped around my neck. The hand that is by her waist travels upwards underneath her shirt following her curves making her shiver under the touch and gasp letting go of my tong. I kept exploring her mouth my tong going deeper by a little bit makeing her moan slightly, before I retract and break the kiss resting our foreheads together still connected by a strand of saliva, both of us left panting out if breath. "Did I make up for it." she asked. "You made up for it when you came back." I responded we both chuckled,but hers died down a little fast. "Sans..." she said, Oh no what was wrong what happened. "Y-Yeah?" I asked, cautiously. "I love you." she Said. I chuckled, "I love you too sweetheart, and I won't let anyone hurt you or take you away from me." I said back.

It was about 12:40 by this point so we both went to grillbyz for lunch. She ordered a burger and me some fries. I drenched them in ketchup of course. She took the burger and top bun, and flipped it over so she could poor a bunch of ketchup on the bottom bun. Then put the patty on the bottom bun smooshing the ketchup underneath it, and did the same with the top bun, to where ketchup was seeping through all the edges. We both ate our food she would occasionally steal a fry from me to which then I would just take a bit of her burger, then she would pout at me so I would give her more fries. We then went back to my station at 1:30 and 'worked' at the sentry station till 5:00 when my shift was over. We walked home she showed paps how to make meatloaf and mashed potatoes. She was going crazy over the mashed potatoes to make sure they were perfect. I think I nearly killed her when I put some ketchup on them, she was so mortified. Eventually though I got her to try it. She didn't think it wad that bad but it didn't enhance the potatoes. Then after dinner and while everyone was winding down we watched mtt, but after one movie I had to tell paps it was bed time cause gabs had already fallen asleep. I told paps I'd read him a story in a minute as I went and put gabby down on my bed. Then I went and read him his bed time, as I walked out of his room I noticed lilith had passed out on the couch without getting her blanket and pillow. I walked down the stairs now with a pillow and blanket in my hands, covered her in the blanket, and then lifted her head and placed a pillow underneath it before going back upstairs into my room, wrapping Gabriella up under the covers in a tight embrace before drifting off to sleep.


	6. Note to Self: Never Get Comfotable, Your Not Ment to be Happy.

I woke up the next day to an empty space in my bed again. "She's probably just makeing breakfast with paps again." I thought to myself. I walked downstairs and noticed Lilith wasn't on the couch either, nor was there any sign of her being there. "Oh no was there a reset Gahh right when it started to go slightly right." I said to myself. Then I smelled something really good comeing from the kitchen. It was a plate of pancakes with a note next to it on the counter. The note read, " hey sans we made you some breakfast for when you wake up. I convinced paps to give you the day off in exchange for me going with him to help him at his station, so just relax today. Enjoy the pancakes. I love you, Gabriella." hehehe ok so it wasn't a reset good. "I can't believe she convince pap to give me a day off." I said to myself as I grab the pancakes and started eating. I desided that on this once in a life time opportunity I would go hang out with tori since I haven't seen her in a long while. I finished up breakfast and then put my plate and silverware in to the sink to be cleaned later and headed off to the ruins. I went through the door and went upstairs in her house. "Hey tori, paps gave me the day off so I thought I would hang out with you." I said throughout the house hopeing she would hear me from where ever she was. No answer. "Hey. Tori. You here." I asked, still no answer. "Hey Z, yuna how bout you two. You guys around." I shouted. Yet again no response. "Maybe they went out on an errand run, they should be back later so I'll just wait for them to get back." so I went in to the dinning room and sat down in one of the chairs to wait. It was about 30 minutes later and I fell a sleep there and didn't wake up for a few hours. When I woke up I shouted again "hey tori, Z, yuna you guys back." still no answer. Hmm where did they go that's takeing them so long. I desided to go out and look for them. I walked out side of tori's house and down the path past the big dead looking tree, and then in the distance I noticed a pile of dust. I ran as fast as I could to the dust. "T-tori is this what happend?" I asked to no one in particular. Then I looked around in my surroundings it was in the same spot as the dream I had where Gabriella killed her and.....Z, Yuna. "What if the dream was true and she did kill them." I said panicked I ran through the ruins to the spot in the dream where she killed Z, and yuna and there they where. There bodys bloodied and lifeless on the ground. There souls completely gone from there body. "Shit Shit Shit the dream was true. Gabriella killed them, and I....I.....I failed her I was too blind to see it. I had a feeling something was happening but I was blinded by everything going right, and in turn she slowly became possessed by chara." I said anger growing inside me. Then I realized something she had asked to go see toriel the other day that's when she killed them, and now she's with paps and Lilith. "Oh no Shit she's planing to kill them too." I shouted and teleported home. "Hahahahah so you finally figured it out, to bad it's to late to do anything about it." chara said in my head. "Shut up no it's not I'll save paps, and Lilith. Then I'll find a way to exterminate you from gabs." I shouted. "Oh you think it's going to be that easy I've been possessing her for a while now and you just brushed it off as nothing, and now I have full control over her and I can't just be 'exterminated' from her body. Ahahahahahahahah so it's your fault she is possessed since you didn't do anything at the beginning." chara said. "You shut up I'll save her and make sure you never bother us again." I shouted again getting angrier and more frustrated. "Hahahaha you can try, but what will you do when you realize I'm not leaving from her body and you will be forced to kill her." said chara. "It won't come to that." I shouted back at her. "That's you think." chara said. "You need to shut up." I shouted again, and then I realized something she is just distracting me. I left my house again and headed towards paps sentry station. "Hey what's point Sansy pansy, there just going to be dead when you get there." chara said. "How about shutting up and stop distracting me cause not going to work." I said back then ignored her fro the rest of the walk. When I got there gabs was on top of Lilith holding the knife pointed at her chest and Lilith was struggling to keep it from going in to her chest. Papyrus was standing behind them looking very confused. "G-Gabriella why why are you attacking us, is something wrong." papyrus said. She didn't respond just laughed manyacly. She started to get the upper hand against Lilith. "P-please stop fighting were your friends please dont hurt Lilith, please I love her." papyrus shouted at the two. It caught Lilith off guard and she let it affect her strength, Letting gabs get the better of her and the knife started to pirce her chest. I grab Gabriella using my magic and lifted up in to the air. But it was too late at the last instant as she was being lifted up she drove the knife in to her chest leaving Lilith at 1 hp. "Lilith"papyrus shouted then grabbed her body pulling it up to him. He was crying "i-it's ok Lilith I'll help you I won't let you die" he said to her. He then grabbed the knife, but I saw her go stagger a bit. "Paps no dont-" I shouted, but I was too late. He already pulled the knife out of her chest and her up went down to zero. Her blue soul, the color same as mine, went out in front of her chest it cracked then shattered. "W-what n-no no no no L-Lilith no please don't go." papyrus shouted holding close burying his head in her chest crying. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAH Just think if she hadn't of stepped in the way and protected you she would be alive and you would be dead." Gabriella said. "You be quite you why did you do that she was your friend." papyrus said confused but an underlying rage was there. He stood up the rage that was underlying in his voice now surfacing and it was very apparent. "Hahahahah what are you going to do about it." asked Gabriella. His rage was fueled "sans put down Gabriella." he said voice calm but full of rage. "No paps she isn't in her right mind dont do anything you will regret." I said trying to reason with him still holding her in the air. "Sans I said put her down right now." he shouted. "No papyrus I won't let you hurt her, just give me some time to help her and bring her back." I said. "Fine if you won't put her down I'll make you." he said, used he magic to throw me back catching me off guard and dropping gabs to the ground. She ran and grabbed the knife and went after papyrus. Papyrus threw his attacks at her but she dodged them with ease. "Paps watch out" I shouted and he just barely dodged her attack but then she moved to the side and attacked him again landing the attack acrossed his chest in one fluid movement. "PAPYRUS" I shouted and he turned to dust and his light blue soul shattered. "No no no no." I shouted I grabbed Gabriella and held her up in the air my left eye flareing blue with anger. "Ahahahahahah aww what's the matter Sansy did I struck a nerve." chara said using gabs voice. "Get out of her body." I shouted and slammed her body to the ground. She had a total of 70 hp and a L.O.V.E. of 13 my attack did 5 damage to her. "Hahahahah you think slamming me to the ground is going to make me leave, I told you Sansy I won't ever leave her body I've possessed it so long that I'm a permanent addition to her. The only way to get rid of me is death." chara said. "Enough" I shouted and lifted her up again. "Get out, get out, get , get out." I kept relating it over and over as I slammed her body against the ground doing more and more damage each time till her hp was at 1. She coughed up blood but I still didn't let her go. "S-s-sans." she asked then looked up her eyes where there original blue-green hue from before. I let go of her with my magic and ran to her side. "Gabs your back." I said then in an instant her eyes turned back to red and she swong at me with the knife. Luckly I dodged it and grabbed her with my magic again and lifted her up in to the air. Chara was getting ready to say something but before she could I slammed her on the ground for the last time takeing away the one hp she had. Her body went limp and her purple soul came out of her chest cracked then shattered. "Damn it I'm sorry. I'm sorry tori, Z, Yuna, Lilith......paps. I'm sorry I couldn't save you, and sorry gabs that I was too blind to see what was happening." I said as I dropped to my knees crying "I'm sorry I couldn't prevent this." I shouted. I swayed slightly I guess you could say the battle left me bone tired, I joked to myself. I started to laugh, but soon the laughing turned to crying, and the crying turned to drowsiness as I fell in to the snow laying down and fell asleep as everything went black.


End file.
